Preperation
by penny1940
Summary: Bella makes a list of things she wants to do before her transformation and she will do anything she can to make sure every last thing on her list gets done.
1. Prolouge

This story is about Bella getting ready for her change. Don't worry it does get funny.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any other books that Stephenie Meyers wrote. If I did I wouldn't be on here right now would I?

* * *

Prolouge

I was supposed to be changed soon. After all graduation was just a little less than a month away. I can't belive that I'm going to be a vampire soon. I will be able to be with Edward for eternity. I sat in the rocking chair in my bedroom, the one that Edward claims when I sleep, and looked out my windown to the rain steadly falling outside. It was a saturday afternoon. Charlie was fishing with Billy and Edward was out hunting.

_"Bella, I'm fine. Honestly" Edward said a little too innocently._

_"No your not. Your eyes are almost completly black and its a perfect time." I argued._

_"Bella you can't even sit in a chair with out getting hurt in some fashion, how can I leave you alone to go hunting?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face as he rembered me falling out of my seat in biology a few days eirler._

_"Oh you think that was funny?" I snapped. Now I was getting angry._

_"Well you have to admit it was rather amusing." Edward gave me his breath taking crooked grin thinking it would help him with this argument. But what he doesn't know is that sometimes, if I want it bad enough, I can stand up to his grin and his smoldering eyes._

_"Well I will if you go hunting." I negotiated._

_"Really?" Edward asked, puzzled. I raerly let him laugh at my clumsieness and have me agree as well._

_"Yes, now get going. I bet they want to leave soon." I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss and squeezed him as tight as I could._

_"Be Safe" He wispered and then he was off in a flash._

As I recalled this mornings converstation I got to thinking about all the things I would be loosing when I became a vampire. For starters, I won't be able to look through this window any more. I will probably have to fake my death to Charlie. And then there was no more ice cream, and no more trips to Phoenix, and no seeing Renee any more. Tears started to fall and the more I thought about it the harder they fell. I shouldn't be thinking about the things I would be loosing, I should be thinking about the things I will be gaining. Eternity with Edward, that was the only reason I needed. And the more I thought about it the more I relized that it _was_ the only reason for my change. I feel like I should be doing something before I get changed. I feel like something is missing. "Oh! I know!" I exclaimed in my excitment for seeing what I should have saw all along. I will make a list of things to do before I die, metiphoricly of course.


	2. The Plot

1.The Plot

I slowly got up from the rocking chair trying to re-work my stiff muscles from sitting sense Edward left. I streched and once I relized that the pain wasn't going to entierly go away until later I walked over to my rarely ever used desk and grabbed one of my extra notebooks. I went down the stairs, slightly faster than I should have, and I tripped on the second to last step. My face was inches from the floor when a pair of ice cold arms grabbed my waist.

"Edwa--" I started to say but got cut short because the person in front of me wasn't Edward, but insted his small pixie like sister Alice.

"Close, but no cigar." Alice said with excitement in her voice.

"Alice, I believe you are forgetting that I don't smoke." I half-heartedly corrected her.

"Yes, but you could!" She told me jumping up and down. "I saw what you were planning, and I love it. I want to help!"

"So thats why you came over here? Oh what a relief!" I gave a sigh of relief, I thought it was going to be a my size Barbie night... again! Remind me to yell at Edward for not laying down some rules with Alice and her make-up.

"Silly Bella! That is for another night." Alice said with a gleam in her eye. I groaned in frustration and let my head fall into my hands. I was still very tired from this moring. Charlie has formed this new habit of checking up on me in the middle of the night, mulitple times too. And because of the way Edward and I position ourselfs-- well lets just say I fall on my face most of the time Charlie wants to surprise me with a vist. I think I may have to speak to Edward about letting me have caffine. Especialy if Charlie is going to keep this up. Its not like I can tell him to stop. I can just see how that converstaition would go.

**"Bella why have you been so tired lately?" Charlie innocently asks.**

**"Um... actually I have been meaning to talk to you about that," I started.**

**"Well?" Charlie urged.**

**"I think you should stop the midnight vistis. I keep falling on my face because of them." I told him reluctently.**

**"How do you manage to fall on your face Bella?" Charlie asks somewhat suspiciously. I would be suspicious too if my daughter told me she fell on her face every time her father checked on her.**

**"Well, my vampire boyfriend has been sleeping in my bedroom sense before we started dating." I told him calmly.**

Yes I could see Charlie's head rocket from Phoenix.

"Bella are you listing to me?" Alice snapped while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry no. What were you saying?" I asked somewhat fazed by my imaginary converstaiton with Charlie.

"I said, we need to add--" Alice started to say but got cut off when the front door wipped open. "Emmett! Must you be so dramatic when you decide to enter a building?" Alice scolded. I could just see her as a mother, the whole shaking the finger and all.

"Well you know how I like all eyes on me!" Emmett exclaimed. He was just a little self-centered, if you couldn't tell. "No but seriously, I want to help with the list." A grin ten miles wide broke out on Emmetts face.

"And how does Roslie feel about this?" I asked. I knew perfectly well that he didn't tell her his little plan. She wasn't quite warmed up to me yet, but she wasn't artic cold like she used to be. Emmett mumbled something until I made him repet it and then he yelled that he never told her. "That's what I thought." I stated.

"Come on people! Let's get started!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. For such a tiny person she can make alot of noise, and some very devious plans. "Now for the first thing I will need a bag of feathers in white, a plastic beak, don't forget the yellow stockings..."


	3. Surprise Mike

Here's a new chaper, I know its been a while.... like a couple years.... I think. I'm not sure when I'll write another chapeter. Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

"I have always wanted to do this!" squeaked Alice as she held the bucket of glue over the roof.

"Please make sure we won't get into trouble," I hissed. I had already made her check, and double check, and even triple check. But this was very risky, and still funny.

"Bella quit worrying, everything will go fine!" Emmett whined, he just wanted to see this happen. And I'm sure Edward would to, but that is why Alice was committing it to film. She let me hold the camera, figuring since it had three or four different straps to keep it on the person that there would be less chance of me dropping it.

"Shhhhh! He's coming!" Alice whispered. The plan was for Emmett to drop down and grab Mike, yes Mike, blind fold him and put on the yellow tights and beak, then jump back up while Alice dropped the glue and feathers. I was supposed to get all this on video and then present it to Edward. We were at the high school, I had remembered Mike had a project going on and it would be a good place for targeting him, as we could use the roof.

"Alice, I don't see him," I had the camera ready to go, just had to remember to push the little red button.

"You will in a minute Bella, don't worry," then she put a finger to her lips and that ended all conversation. Shortly after I saw Mike walk around the corner. When he was about half way up the path to us I started recording. Then Alice cued Emmett, and off we went. The plan unfolded just as we had envisioned it. When Emmett grabbed Mike the yelp that came out of his mouth was a sound I had only heard from a small dog. How Emmett managed to get the tights on was beyond me, it all happened so fast I could only catch glimpse of it at a time. But the look on Mike's face when he took off the blindfold and saw himself in the window was something that I could never forget. It was a look of pure shock, something only being tared and feathered could accomplish. Emmett quickly swung me on his back and had us flying home before my fit of giggles could escape me. When we made it back to Charlie's yard I collapsed on the grass laughing so hard my eyes were watering. Alice and Emmett soon joined me.

"What is going on here?" Edward's voice rang out like a bell over our amusement. I sat up so quick it made me dizzy, took one look at the confusion on his face and was sent into another round of hysterics. "Somebody better explain to me what is so funny, or...." the camera caught his eye and he trailed off as he bent down to pick it up. Faster than my human eyes could catch Alice jumped up and snatched it from him.

"If you want to watch it, it must be put on the big screen!" she exclaimed with her dramatic flourish. Then calmly walked inside.

"Bella, whats going on?" he stared intently at me trying make me make eye contact, knowing that if I did I would fail at keeping this a secret.

"Well, lets go inside and find out," I replied and tried to get inside as quickly as i could without being suspicous. I walked into find Alice had taken over the t.v. with wires and their tiny camera.

"_Alice.... should we really be doing this?_" my voice played from the t.v.

"_Oh Bella, hush! Of course we should be doing this. It's not something that could happen very often. You remember why we're doing this and who's idea it was right?_" Alice argued. The camera was pointed at the ground of the roof.

"_Ok! I think I figured it out!_" Emmett exclaimed, "_Is it recording?_" the camera frame swung up to Alice's and my face.

"_Yes Emmett, that's what the little red light in the front means,_" I explained.

"_What red light?_" Suddenly the camera swung around and tried to focus in on Emmett's extremely close close-up. "_Oh that one,_"

"_Ok guys, we only have one window of time for this to work and it's coming up soon so let's go!_" Alice brought everyone back to the task at hand. The video continued to play, and Edward continued to stay very still. I was sure this was a bad idea up untill the point where we saw the attack on Mike. The tights brought out the first little giggle, then by the time we got to the end of the video he was holding the back of the couch to keep him standing he was laughing so hard.

"What," laugh, "possiably," laugh and gasp for air, "possed you to" giggles, "do this?" he tried to keep a straight and quiet face while he waited for an answer, but he failed and broke down falling head first over the couch and onto Emmett.

"See Bella, I told you he would love it!" Alice saying I told-you-so excitedly. I don't know why I bet against her, I know she's right.

"Yes you did, but he won't like the reason I'm doing it for," I retorted with out thinking, all of a sudden Edward's playful grunts of wrestling with Emmett ceased and his focus was now on me.

"Bella, would you care to explain then?" Edward asked pointedly.

"Uh oh," Alice whispered.


	4. Telling Edward

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of Twilight or the characters in it.

* * *

"Well, graduation is coming up soon…" I trailed off. He knew what was coming.

"Bella," he growled, "you know how I feel about this." I crossed my arms, prepared to fight. I knew this was coming.

"Whether you like it or not this will be happening. It was the agreement! And if you won't do it like I've asked then I will find someone else who will." I squared my shoulders. That was that, and if he didn't like it he could learn to live with it. Hopefully he will pick the live with it scenario because I don't think I could live with myself if he didn't.

"Ok, ok. Shhhhh." he slowly approached me like I could attack him. Ha! "We did agree, your right. A gentleman never goes back on his word. Now can you calmly tell me more about this plan?" he coaxed me back onto the couch. Alice was ready to pounce at the first sign of trouble. Forever on my side about everything. It was a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind. Otherwise he would see that Alice was the one who agreed to change me when things started to fall apart.

"Ok, well, I decided that I would make a list of things I wanted to do before I got changed." I looked at his face searching for any sign of conflict. Of course, I also knew that well composed Edward would never show anything he didn't want to. But sometimes I could just catch the quickest flit of what he was really thinking.

"I guess, that if we must go through with this plan, which I will say again for the record that I still don't agree with, that this is a great idea." he slapped his palms down on his knees then rubbed them together. "So what's next on this list?" Wow, that was easier than I had thought it would be.

"Uh, ok, well that was just the first one. We still have to come up with the list. That prank was Alice's spur of the moment idea." Which as cruel as it may have been was good payback for all the unnecessary speed bumps his unwelcome feelings have caused me.

"And unanimously agreed that it was a fantastic one!" She stood up and took and over exaggerated bow.

"Yes, well done indeed Alice, now Bella, what idea's have you got?" Emmett asked, leaning in toward me waiting for my next brilliant idea.

"Erm… Well, I'm not sure." I said lamely. I knew this plan would come back to bite me.

"Well, what's something you've always wanted to do?" Alice asked as she made herself comfortable on the floor in front of me.

"Make a scene. " I answered automatically.

"But you do that every day when you trip walking into school!" Emmett snickered with his clever joke.

"Haha. Very funny. No, I mean like on purpose. " All three vampires awaited on the plan that was unfolding in my head.


End file.
